Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: This is San Andreas in a novel form. Enjoy.
1. In the Beginning: In the Beginning

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas**

_By: Aaron Gamemaster_

**A/N: I will be posting by missions. I am going to try to get everything (actions, dialogue) as close as possible to the game.**

**In the Beginning: **In the Beginning

CJ lay in his bed at his apartment in Liberty City. Looking at the clock it said: 5:23 a.m. The room was light blue, the blinds closed, it was already warm outside. His bed was pushed up against the wall, next to the window. The room was comfortable, the ceiling fan cooling on upon his body.

For some reason, his dreams had been keeping him awake. He couldn't get to sleep. The phone rang. He picked up the phone on the nightstand next to his bed.

_After five years on the east coast, it was time to go home._

"Sup?"

"Carl, it's Sweet."

"Sup Sweet, chu want?

"It's moms… she's dead bro."

The next thing Carl new he was packing his bags, and at Francis International Airport. The flight was calm, through the whole way through. Carl had a lot to ponder on the trip back home.

_"Welcome to Los Santos Airport."_

After he arrived at the familiar town, heat almost making him sweat, he got in a taxi. He was wearing weather appropriate blue jeans, and a white tank top. The taxi drove through various intersections, the sun was just coming up.

A cop siren pulled the taxi over.

Two officers got out of the car. Into a megaphone, an officer yelled, "Passenger, show us your hands."

CJ got out, with his hands behind his head, grunting a little bit. He knew this was coming. He slowly walked backwards.

"Stop. Now get down on your knees. Now on your stomach. There you go."

It was Tenpenny, Hernandez, and Pulaski. Corrupt cops, in a force called C.R.A.S.H. Nothing but trouble to CJ.

Hernandez (the Mexican), handcuffed CJ, and a wad of money out of his pocket.

Tenpenny (the black officer) said, "I'll take that Hernandez."

CJ quickly protested: "Hey, that's my paper man, that's money!"

Tenpenny enjoyed saying: "This is drug, money."

"My money man…"

Pulaski (the white officer) shouted, "Hey, don't worry about it, I'll fill it out later."

"Welcome home Carl. Glad to be back? You haven't forgotten about us have you boy?"

Carl, now frustrated, replied: "Hell no, Officer Tenpenny, I was just wonderin what took ya'll so long?"

"Get in the car." Tenpenny grabbed him, forcing him in.

"Ease up man, Damn!"

"Watch your head." Tenpenny slammed Carl's head into the car as he pushed him into the back seat. Everyone started to laugh. "Oh! My bad."

Everyone started to get in the police car. He yelled to the taxi driver: "Get out here you grease ball bastard!" He then murmured to himself: "Stupid Mexican." Hernandez turned his head. "Oh, hey, sorry." he apologized.

The taxi started to drive off. "My bag! Hey man my bag!" The police car took off. A few minutes passed of silence, as CRASH drove CJ around.

His head felt slightly numb. What a bad day.

A conversation began:

"How you been Carl? How's your wonderful family?" said Tenpenny.

CJ replied "I'm here to bury my moms. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess I do." He hesitated, "So, what else got shakin' Carl?"

"Nothin, I live in Liberty City now. I'm clean. Legit."

"No, you ain't never been clean, Carl."

Pulaski suddenly said, "Well, what have we got here?" holding up a 9mm pistol.

"This is a weapon, Officer Pulaski, that was used to gun down a police officer, not ten minutes ago. Officer Pendelbury. A fine man, I might add. You work fast nigga." He had a tone (Tenpenny).

"You no I just got off the plane!" CJ yelled angrily.

"It's a good thing we found you. Retrieved the murder weapon." Pulaski explained.

"That ain't my gun!"

"Don't bullshit me Carl!" Tenpenny yelled.

"Yeah, don't bullshit him Carl!" Pulaski echoed. The car drove through residential streets… Ballas territory…

"What the fuck you want from me this time?"

"When we want you, we'll find you. In the meantime, try not to gun down any more officers of the law." Tenpenny threatened.

"You can't leave me here, this is Ballas country!"

"I thought you said you were innocent Carl? That you don't bang!" They turned into an alleyway, between houses. The radio came on.

"This is car 58, what?" Pulaski yelled into his radio.

The door opened, CJ was uncuffed, and shoved out the door, Tenpenny yelling, "See you around like a doughnut, Carl!"

In the background, Pulaski yelled: "Officer Pendelbury's down? We'll be right over."

CJ rolled along the ground for a few feet, slightly in pain.

_Ah shit, here we go again. Worst place in the world. Rollin Heights Balla Country. I ain't represented Grove Street in five years, but the Ballas won't give a shit!_

CJ hopped onto a nearby Cyan colored BMX bike. He rode it along the streets of Los Santos, the sun coming up. The day was just beginning, already about 70 degrees.

CJ rode by the trains tracks, turning left, he headed past a small park, over a bridge, and onto grove street. He must have been outta shape, as this tired him out.

_Ah, Grove Street. Home. At least it was until I fucked everything up._

He rode up through his hood. Up to his large two story brown house, at the side of the street. He hopped off of his bike and walked into his house.


	2. In The Beginning: Big Smoke

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas**

**In The Beginning: **Big Smoke

CJ walked up into the familiar house. The blue wall paint brought him back. He looked around, the house in good condition. CJ grabbed a picture of his mom, and began hearing voices from when he was younger.

He pulled out a chair, and examined her picture in grief. Sorrow. He sighed, as he rubbed the picture, _missing her_.

A large figure walk in. "You pick the wrong house fool!" A large black man, wearing a green shirt and blue pants.

CJ dropped the picture, grabbed the chair, and used it as a defense item, yelling "Big Smoke! It's me, Carl! Chill! Chill!"

Big Smoke stopped. Recognizing him. He tossed the bat aside and yelled, "Ooohhhh! CJ my dawg! Whassup?" they hugged. "Hey baby, you okay man?"

"No man, miss my moms, homie."

Using hand gestures, Big Smoke said: "Hey man, I don't know why this had to happen, but I promise you, I'm gonna find out who killed your moms! The streets is cold dawg. Like it says in the book, we are blessed, and cursed."

CJ threw his hands up, "What fucking book?"  
"Same things make us laugh, make us cry. But right now, we gotta take care our business. Go see your brother at the cemetery. Let's bounce."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing here?" CJ walked into the kitchen, to find that his fridge had been practically emptied. He sorta laughed and said, "Shit man."

Big Smoke shrugged. "Let's bounce, come on."

They walked out, the temperature even higher than before. The air was thick and muggy. A car parked out in the driveway. _That wasn't there before._

"You wanna drive?" Big Smoke asked.

"Yeah, that's cool, nice car, Smoke."

"You know me, it's not cut. Keep the value in it. Keep it real."

In a matter of minutes, CJ had followed the highway to the cemetery, cars parked along the streets. The got out and walked up into the cemetery. It was now about noon.

Three people are standing around in the cemetery, 2 guys, and a girl.

"I've missed you these five years man, they're gonna be real happy to see you." Big Smoke walked up to the three and said, "Hey, whassup ya'll? Look who I found hanging around."

Kendl's (Carl's sister) expression changed once he arrived. He face light up with happiness. "Carl, Hey, good to see you." She gave him a friendly hug. Carl was back.

Carl sighed, "I can't believe she's gone, man."

Sweet, Carl's brother, pointed at Carl and shouted, "That's another funeral you ran away from, fool! Just like Brian's!"

CJ got defensive, "Hey! She was my Mamma too!"

"Not for the past five years she wasn't!"

"Aw, come one!" said Kendl, getting frustrated, she threw her hands up and started to walk away.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Sweet said to Kendl. He walked up to her.

"What? Get outta my face. I'm going to see Cesar!" She started walking again. Sweet stopped her.

"The hell you are girl! I ain't messing with them eses! You know we beat em!"

"I love him, and what the fuck are you?" Everyone was just listening to the conversation.

"At least I got principals."

"Oh, I guess that makes you an upstanding American. Carl, tell him!"

"Carl won't tell me shit!" She started walking off again, Sweet stopped her again.

"As long as he treats her right. Disrespect you, and he's dead." pointed out Carl.

Sweet turned to face CJ. "How the hell you say that? Like it's any business of yours."

Kendl turned to Sweet, "Fuck you, Sweet." She walked away.

"Oh shit, here we go again." said CJ.

"This shit's real fucked up! Everything!" Sweet yelled, making gestures.

"What you mean?"

"What? Apart from your Mother being dead? Things are going real bad. Here, let me show you, running man. Tony's buried over there. Little Devil over there, Big Devil over there. Man, it's just crazy - everybody blasts on fools first then asks questions second."

With that over, everyone starts to exit the cemetery, Carl exhausted from the yelling. They were walking out to Smoke's car.

Almost to the car, a Ballas car drives by.

"Shit! Drive by! Everybody down!" someone yelled.

Bullets flew around, missing the group of four. A bullet pierced the gas tank on Smoke's car. It exploded, turning into a black model of what had existed before.

"My car! My fucking car man!" Big Smoke yelled.

Sweet noticed some bike parked across the street upon a sidewalk. Everyone ran to them. "Everyone get on a bike, even you remember that CJ." They all rode off along a road, heading to Mulholland intersection, passing cars and pedestrians on the way. A car was following them, purple clothes. Ballas.

A few bullets shot out at them as they were riding. "I thought this was families turf!" CJ pointed out.

"Yeah, Temple Drive's family. We don't roll with them no more." Sweet explained.

"Man, this shit is fucked up."

By the time they got the intersection, the car neared up behind them. "Shit! A Ballas car is on us! Split up!" Sweet ordered.

Ryder, ahead of everyone, turned back, and yelled to Smoke and CJ, "Keep up mother fucker!"

The car went after Sweet, who lost it. Meanwhile, Ryder, Smoke, and CJ were almost home, running into no trouble on the way. It turned into a competition once they got on grove street.

They started to go faster, then faster, it became a race. Ryder was in first, Smoke second, CJ third, but close behind. "Think you can keep you with the fat man?"

CJ passed both of them then stopped in front of Mamma's house. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and took a breathe.

In no time, Sweet joined the group. Smoke, CJ, and Sweet were in a group, sitting on their bikes, talking:

"I got with them mother fuckers though! Showed them niggaz who's gansta, Ryder nigga!" Ryder announced, while doing willies, and riding around in circles around the group of men.

"So when you leaving, Carl?" Sweet asked.

"I ain't sure, thought I might stay. Things is fucked up." Carl replied.

"Well, the last thing we need is your help."

"Aw man, I won't let you down, I swear."

"Hey, we're gonna call up some hood rats and chill the fuck out. You want some?"

"I gotta whole lot going on… I'm tired… I'll catch ya'll later."

Smoke said one thing before leaving. "Hey yo, just drop in. We all hangin' out."

"Yeah, and get yourself some colors fool, and a haircut! It's embarrassing to be seen with you. Damn!" Ryder pointed out. The three ditched their bikes and walked up to Sweets small house. Who's was coincidentally right next to mamma's big house.

The sun was about going down now, in San Andreas. CJ walked up to the Johnson house, ate some cereal, and fell asleep on the couch, watching TV.


	3. In The Beginning: Ryder

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas**

**In The Beginning: **Ryder

CJ awoke in a blur. It must have been noon, as sunlight peeked through the windows. Standing up, he stretched. He grabbed a bite to eat and walked outside. Glancing around the hood, he thought about Ryder.

Various green clothed gangsters walked by. One commented, "CJ, those some raggedy ass shoes."

"Why don't you go sleep with your sister, fool." CJ walked off, to Ryder's house, to drop in and say hello. CJ didn't even knock, he just walked in the door. He walked in to see Ryder smoking.

"Hey man, what you want?"

"Seein my homie. What's up with you?"

"Yeah, homie, yeah, yeah. It's good to see you back."

"No homie love? No hug?"

"Oh, for sure, for sure my nigga, my bad. What's crackin' with you?" Ryder gave CJ a hug. CJ noticed something on in Ryder's hand. A gun.

"Hey, man, what you strapped for?" CJ asked.

"Man, some pizza place keeps painting over our hit up, man! That shit is beautiful. Teach the owner a lesson. He's fucking with Grove Street. You down?"

"I'm always down."

"Ahhh, Yeah… Let's go bitch." They headed out the door. The two got into the Picador, that Ryder owned. A trashy, gangster car, kind of a purplish color.

"Eh, show me how they drive on the east coast, CJ." Ryder got into the Picador's passenger seat.

CJ got in and drove off. "Eh, Old Reece still run the barber shop?"

"Like a raggedy ass mother fucker. That guy lost his kids eight years ago."

"Yeah, I think I'll get cut up."

"What-ever. You got five minutes? I'll be cutting you like a DJ. So when you running off again?" By this time they were driving over the train tracks. 2-pac was heard in the radio. Ryder turned it up.

"I'm not, thinking of staying."

"Why?"

"My family, the homies is here."

"We were always here fool."

"Yeah, but now I'm back, and I know what I have been missing."

"Don't expect me to kiss your ass or nothin. You still a busta to me."

"Yeah, okay, thanks homie."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

Now CJ pulled up next to the barber shop. He got out and walked up to the door. As he entered, he was greeted by Old Reece with a, "Sit down son."

CJ spent his time, looking at all the haircuts until he finally decided upon an afro and 'stash.

After he was done, CJ paid him the money, and walked out. Reece murmured "Hope you stay around longer this time." As CJ exited the shop.

Ryder stood leaning up against his car, smoking. "You know, I take it back, Old Reece still got it crackin'." he said, examining his cut. He then looked behind him, at The Well Stacked Pizza. "Man, what's this? Shit looks ridiculous. no respect for the 'hood, all clean and shit. You're looking too skinny, CJ. Go and get us something to eat. I'm gonna finish this. Then I'm going to take care of business."

CJ walked up the restaurant, not saying a word. He walked up to the counter, and ordered a Double D-Luxe. After he finished it, Ryder walked up, wearing a mask, holding a pistol.

He aimed it at the employee. "Give up the money! This a raid!"

The clerk yelled, "Ryder! Not this again!"

"It ain't me, fool."

"No one else is that small! I feel sorry for your dad." Ryder got angry.

CJ stopped him, "Shit! You crazy! Let's get up outta here!"

Ryder replied, "Same old CJ. Busta! Straight busta!" The clerk pulled out a shotgun, and quickly fired it towards CJ and Ryder, missing terribly. Alerted by this, CJ and Ryder jumped, realizing the clerk had a piece, they took off for the door, Ryder yelling, "Oh shit! RUN!"

CJ and Ryder ran across the street, through traffic to the parked Picador, the clerk running after them. "This pizza parlor's no push over!" He yelled, firing three shots a CJ and Ryder. The pedestrians around the area ran away in shock. Cars drove off at high speeds.

CJ got into the drivers seat. "Get us back to Grove Street CJ!" Ryder ordered. They drove off, uninjured.

A few seconds later, they were in Ryder's driveway. Both got out of the car, looked at each other. About to depart, Ryder at last said, "Better drop by and see Sweet, he's been yapping on 'bout that graffiti, too. Later homie."

Ryder departed into his home. CJ walked along the sidewalk, to Sweet's house.


	4. Sweet: Tagging Up Turf

**Grand Theft Auto San Andreas**

**Sweet: **Tagging Up Turf

After finishing Ryder's business, CJ walked over to Sweet's, like Ryder said. He could see two men, in green shirts playing basket ball. It was Big Smoke, and Sweet. He walked up to them.

"C'mon fat boy. C'mon fat boy. Fat boy - look at you, look at…" Sweet was taunting Smoke as they played, running around the small court.

"Yeah, yeah, watch out. Fool... Watch this, watch this... Ah ha ha ha! Bam!" Smoke jumped up, and made it in the basket.

Sweet noticed CJ. "Look who's here, it's running man. What, you think you back on the set?"

CJ replied, "I told you that, bro."

"Your word don't mean shit around here."

"C'mon man, give me a break."

"We, gotta go hit up the hood."

Big Smoke interrupted, "Hey CJ."

"Let them know you're back on the set.," Sweet continued, "The Johnson brothers are rolling again. Take this paint and go hit shit up." Sweet handed a can of green spray paint to CJ. "Start with our own set first. Take my car."

"Later on, we'll spread out., and take back the whole 'hood." Smoke interrupted again.

"Man, you are _so, rude!"_ said Sweet. "Anyway, You already spreading out, fat man. Now let's play. Let's see what you got, pork chop!"

CJ started to walk of, to get into Sweets car.

"Man, I'm tired." Big Smoke admitted. "Catch ya later."

"See ya." Sweet turned to follow CJ. "Hey, wait up."

CJ turned around, sort of surprised. "Though you'd hang with your brother, huh?"

"Aw, ease up, little man, c'mon, it's been difficult. You wanna drive?"

"Yeah, for sure."

As CJ drove around, towards Idlewood, Sweet started to sniff. "Carl, Damn, you ever hear of taking showers?"

"Aw man, come on."

"Seriously, you smell like shit." They drove into Idlewood. "Okay, stop right here." Sweet got out, walked up to a wall with purple colored Balla graffiti on it. "Watch for those rollers as I tag this up."

Sweet sprayed over it, _Grove Str 4 life._

He ran back to the car. "There's another two Ballas tags in the hood."

CJ got out and immediately spotted one, on a house. He used this new technique, and tagged it up. He then ran around the housed, and spotted the other in an alley behind them.

As he tagged it up, some Ballas ran after his with knifes. "Get that bitch!" CJ hopped over the brick wall, ran though a yard, and back into the car. "C'mon, lets go deeper into Ballas 'hood."

CJ drove to East Los Santos. Sweet told him to stop the car near Cluckin' Bell, where a tag lay upon a building. "You hit this up here, and I'll go and do another 'hood."

CJ, with no trouble, hit up the graffiti on the side of an orange building. The next one, was behind a fence, where two Ballas were talking. He had a spray can, so he was going to use it. The Ballas looked unarmed.

He hopped over the fence. "Who's this guy?" one of the Ballas said.

CJ ran up to them and sprayed paint in their faces, while they were temporally blinded, he tagged up the graffiti. The Ballas, now green, chased after CJ, who hopped a fence, and ran across the street, spotting a tag on top of a building. The cops must have been nearby, as a cop car pulled up. A cop got out, yelling, "Stop!"

CJ ran to a fence in alley. Hopping the two fences, he lost the cop. He was now behind the building. He worked his way up the side, eventually to the roof. He sprayed another tag.

As he glanced around the area for more, he spotted a group of Ballas, with pistols. Sweet pulled up, "Get in CJ!" he shouted.

The cops were gone, but he was now being shot by the Ballas. Dodging gunfire, CJ hopped into Sweets car, and drove across a nearby bridge. Two bullets his the back of the car, creating grey bullet holes. CJ drove onto the street beyond Grove street, turned left, through an alley, between Ryder's house and the Johnson house, they were now at Grove Street.

CJ parked the car in front of Sweets house. Before getting out, Sweet said to CJ, "Like riding a bike, ain't it boy?"

"Yeah, it all comes back."

"How you doing on the Freddy?"

"I'm kinda short, you know. C.R.A.S.H. took all my paper, man, left me with nothing but small change…"

Sweet pulled out a wad of ash as they got out, walking up to his house. "Here man by yourself a beer." They hugged, Sweet walked inside. CJ looked in his hand. 200 dollars.

CJ walked inside the Johnson house. He took a shower, then put on a movie, then fell asleep on his bed.


	5. Sweet: Cleaning the Hood

**Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas**

**Sweet: **Cleaning the Hood

Carl finally decided that, today would be "CJ Time" And that when he wanted to, he would have "CJ time" whenever he wanted.

He lay in bed until about noon eating food, relaxing, and watching the most popular TV series, **Adopted Thug**.

"There he is, kill that mother fucker!" The group of thugs said to the "Adopted Thug" on TV. The sound of a rain of bullets, and explosions followed. By the time it was over, everyone but the Adopted Thug was dead.

CJ time was cut short, as his phone rang. He turned off the TV, and picked it up. "Carl, it's Sweet, see me why don't you come over? You ain't sleeping are you? Bye." He hung up.

CJ looked at his phone, making a face, "How rude!" He hung it up.

He walked next door, and entered without knocking. He saw Big Smoke, Sweet and Ryder in the kitchen. Smoke was in the fridge, as usual.

"Hey, you gotta keep it real, man." He said.

"Man, nobody give a shit about the 'hood!" Sweet told him.

"I do!" Big Smoke replied.

"Man, all they do is sell yay and ruin the place. No crack ever make a gang tight."

"I don't know, man."

CJ entered the room. "What's sup, ya'll?"

"Sup CJ." Sweet replied.

"What's crackin'?" said Ryder.

Sweet continued his conversation with Smoke, "Man, all they care about is smoking and money."

"You can't knock a homies hustle, Sweet."

"Them marks ain't soldiers. They're idiots trying to be business men."

"Yeah, but they're down with us, man."

"All they down with is money. CJ - go down there and show these fools you mean business. These chumps from the Ballas are sweating the homies. Go put pressure on them. Just do it." Sweet ordered CJ.

"We been putting time in the 'hood, but we gotta get the homies back together, like the old days." CJ replied, using hand gestures.

Sweet paused for a moment, then said "Yeah, your right. So you and Ryder go put a handle on your business." He turned to Big Smoke, "Man, they'd slang to their own Momma. They don't care about nothing."

Ryder said nothing, he was still smoking, he and CJ walked out of the house, still hearing Smoke and Sweet talk:

"You're naive my friend. We gotta keep our focus."

They both walked up to Sweets, bullet hole marked car. Ryder pointed to the holes, "Man look at this shit!" He laughed.

They got into the car, CJ driving. "We need some backup. You seen B Dup?"

"Nah, but him and the homeboy Bear, they'd be good to have on our side."

"Oh, Big Bear? Them base slangers going to be sorry now."

CJ drove over to the apartments, crashing into a pole on the way. "Man, CJ watch the fuck out! Nigga."

They arrived at a green apartment settlement. B Dups.

They got out and walked into a hallway. CJ took the lead.

"Hey, slow down fool, you don't even know which door it is!" Ryder complained.

"Whatever man, this it?" CJ pointed to the first door he came to. The room was trashy, brown wall paint made CJ almost want to throw up. The walls were littered with graffiti. Straight gangsta.

"Yeah, this is it right here."

CJ pounded on B Dups door. "Open up!" he hesitated, then knocked again. "You sure he still live here?" he asked Ryder.

"Fool! I told you this it!"

CJ banged on the door again. "Open the fuck up!"

B Dup partly opened the door. "Who the fuck is it?" His voice was deep, he sounded old. He then noticed CJ. "CJ? What the fuck you want? Get outta here!"

He tried to close the door, CJ stopped it with his foot. "Hold up, hold up! What happened to 4 life nigga?"

"The only thing that matters is the 'hood, homie, but you'll never understand what getting this money is like. You know what, man? Get the fuck outta here before you be laying on your back. Big Bear, come check this fool." He opened the door, to reveal his spick and span, clean apartment.

A Skinny guy, with his clothes hanging off of his body appeared.

"Hey, Bear? Big Bear, that's you?" Carl was shocked. "Hey, you still from the 'hood, homie, or what?"

"Hey CJ," Big Bear murmured. So that's what crack can do to you.

"Nah, the only thing Bear give a fuck about is smoking and keeping my house clean. Ain't that right, Big Bear?"

Big Bear replied, "Hell yeah."

"Hell yeah what?"

"Hell yeah, sir!" Big Bears face was wrinkly.

"That's right! Now go make my mother fuckin toilet sparkle, bitch!"

CJ and Ryder looked shocked, both of them threw they're hands up and "awed"

"Oh no man, Big Bear, come on!" CJ shouted.

"Everyone likes to party sometime, CJ. I'll see ya around." Bear replied.

"Now you two bitches, stay the fuck from around here! Pucks!" B Dup slammed the door as Carl shouted:

"Nigga fuck you!" CJ and Ryder walked outside.

"Damn- this shit's real fucked up."

"I see what you mean now, man. If crack can do that to Big Bear, turn him into a base slave, the average mother-fucker ain't got a chance." CJ explained.

"Damn dope fiends and drug addicts everywhere in this city. Piss me off! Damn!"

"Looks like it's up to us then." The got into Sweets car.

They drove off. "Man, let's just cruise through the hood, and find us someone selling." Ryder suggested. Carl took to it with ease.

On Grove Street, next to a bridge, a crack dealing stood in his front yard as he sold to a Grove Street gang member. A plane flew over their heads, in the light of the sun. It was 2:23.

The radio was on Radio X, with Guns N' Roses on, fitting the scene.

"Hey! Check it out! Someone is sellin to one of the homies." Ryder pointed him out.

The two parked the car and got out. Ryder stood by, watching as CJ punched him repeatedly, the gang member running off. After taking three blows to the stomach, CJ was angry, and started kicking him. Eventually, he fell.

CJ and Ryder stood over him, still alive, unconscious. "Hey, I know this cat! He a punk, used to run with a Front Yard Balla OG from Idlewood. I know his place, it's just across the tracks there. Let's check it out!"

"Ain't that Front Yard stuff?"

"Man, are you a busta?"

"No, I'm down homie!" CJ jumped on the dealers head, cracking his neck. They drove off, a smell emitting in the air.

CJ pulled up outside the Crack Den.

"Ooo-eee! Man, you could smell his crack den a mile away!" They got out of the car, and opened the door to the den.

The carpets were a puckish color, the walls looked old. Trash lay everywhere, as people did too. Used condoms, joints, and spilled beer covered the floor, this place was a mess.

People lay around everywhere too. Hookers were in every room, some naked, other partially dressed. On person was even dead!

"Good afternoon, Balla dope pushers! Grove Street OG's come to do damage!" Ryder announced, ready to fight, holding a bat.

A few Ballas entered the room, one big muscled man, wearing a black tank top stood out. Together Ryder and CJ beat the crap out of them, suffering only a few minor punches. "Fuck them Grove Street fools!" one shouted.

Finally the big black guy came in, he hit CJ in the back with the baseball bat. CJ crumbled to the floor. Him and Ryder clashed, almost as if they were sword fighting, except with bats, they attacked, until Ryder got smacked up the head, giving him a huge bruise, forcing him to the ground.

CJ got back up, recovering, he tackled him, while on the ground, CJ lay on top of him, punching him, over and over. His face was turned into a bloody mess. CJ's hands were now numb, and purple, bruised, and his knuckles were split open. He was pissed.

Ryder recovered. He ordered CJ to leave. They got into the Greenwood, and started home, CJ was swearing along the way. Once they arrived, they had a final conversation, "Now that the base ain't getting pushed up in their faces... Maybe these fools should be up for some real bangin'!" Ryder told CJ.

"Yeah, Grove gonna get back on it's feet now for sure though."

"Later homie." Ryder got out, and went home. CJ parked Sweets car, and went into the Johnson house. He still had some CJ time to spend.

CJ's cell phone rings as he is walking inside. "Carl, this is Officer Hernandez."

"Officer who?"

"Hernandez, I'm with Tenpenny and Pulaski."

"Oh, the bitch!"

"You treat me with some respect boy, I just called to give you a message from Officer Tenpenny. Don't try to leave town, you listening?"

"Yeah, bitch."

He grunted. "Don't try to leave town, that would be a very bad idea. We're watching you, Carl. Goodbye."

"Later, bitch!" Now CJ was pissed, he ruined CJ time! Carl went upstairs to take a bath. His hands were hurting. Plus, his white tank top was now covered in blood. Damn.


End file.
